Episode 233: Bedtime Thank You
"Bedtime Thank You" was originally released on January 5, 2015. Description Happy New Year, everybody! We hope you enjoyed your holiday, because the time for wintery relaxation is over. We must all be diligent now, because The Con is On. Suggested Talking Points Gems and Bonds, Mystery Tips, One-Quarter Murder, Kenny's Midnight Channel, Calf Stuff, Bathroom Seat Filler, Animorphs Outline 06:23 - I recently went into a restaurant with the sole purpose of purchasing gift certificate for a friend of mine who had expressed interest in that establishment. When the bartender brought me the check, I noticed there was a line on which to enter a tip to the bartender who had served me. I was unsure about how to tip, or if to tip at all in this circumstance, so I shrugged and threw in a one dollar tip, and signed. Brothers, did I do the right thing? Did I tip too little? Or is tipping not necessary in this situation? -- Tipping Remiss In St. Louis adds that the certificate was for fifty dollars. 13:28 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Master Ahmad, who asks: Can anyone tell me who invented hatred? I mean, in other words, which specific individual that created/invented the idea of hatred in the first place?? 17:53 - As a cable guy, I can really get into intimate parts of your home out of routine necessity, so I'm privy to a lot of secrets. What do you think I should do if I find something potentially dangerous but incriminating, like drugs under a kid's bed? Do I narc? I don't want to create a chaotic atmosphere while I'm doing my job (your cable guy works hard, you guys!) but I don't want to just let someone get hurt through inaction. How would you handle this kind of situation, brothers? -- Indecisive In Indianapolis 22:12 - Y - Sent in by Kevin, from Yahoo Answers user Marlie, who asks: Do you say thank you after sex? My boyfriend does at times. Not sure how to take it 25:13 - MZ - Sponsored by MeUndies. Sponsored by Blue Apron. Personal message from Sea Goat. Personal message from Greg, Shawn, Ryan, and John. Advertisement for Bullseye. 35:55 - So I'm happily engaged to a wonderful bearded man. We both love food and go out to eat often. This is great fun except for one detail: everytime we go out to a restaurant, he has to leave at some point to use the bathroom. This is fine, except I often get pitying looks from the wait staff, and sometimes they even ask if I've been ditched by my date. How do I avoid this unwanted attention? -- My Boyfriend, My Bathroom And Me In Boulder 41:23 - Y - Sent in by Jesse Stanchak, from Yahoo Answers user Matt, who asks: Astral projection/sex (noob question)? I would like to try to have a Out of body experience. I've been reading about astral sex and that if you have astral sex with say someone like your crush, they will dream about you sexually in the physical world. I see this as impossible but yet I read it happens. So is this possible? 49:36 - Housekeeping *Recommended Maximum Fun Network podcasts: The Adventure Zone 53:46 - FY - Sent in by Rachel Spurling, from Yahoo Answers user K, who asks: Does fish oil make your booty pop? ;)? Quotes On The Invention Of Murder & Death On The Secret Guns of Children Trivia *The first time Griffin McElroy says "In The Japanese Style." Deep Cuts *Griffin McElroy briefly mentions "The Midnight Channel," a major part of the story to the video game, Persona 4 *The brothers mention needing to be attractive to pull off a good grift, like Sawyer. Sawyer is a main character from the TV series LOST. References & Links Category:Episodes Category:In The Japanese Style Category:Amelie Category:Drew Davenport Category:UHF Category:Scott Bakula Category:Rachel Rosing Category:Pokémon